Fairy Tail Songfest!
by Xeylah
Summary: What happens when a mysterious figure enchants the microphone so that any guy who touches it sings their true feelings? A Fairy Tail Songfest of course! My first song fic yay ! Contains all of your well, ok, MY favorite Fairy Tail pairings! Read it, Love it, Review it! XD
1. Chapter 1

A dark, cloaked figure hid in the corner of the guild, watching the crowd cheer and laugh as they fought and broke things. A chuckle came from under the hood as the cloaked hand took out a glowing vial from the folds of their garment and poured its contents on… a microphone? The figure chuckled again as they slipped back into the shadows.

Meanwhile, the fairies were completely oblivious to any kind of danger. Mira decided that tonight was a good night to sing to her guild mates. Maybe they'd stop fighting long enough to listen for the _whole_ song this time, although she doubted it. Mira walked up on stage as the whole guild cheered and whistled. Everyone loved to hear Mira sing. She smiled at them stepped forward to grab the- "Hey!" Mira exclaimed. "Who took the microphone?"

Everyone exchanged glances around the guild. No one seemed to know. "Alright!" The master jumped up on the stage and pointed out to the crowd. "Everyone fan out and search for it!" The group scattered. Tables were overturned, chairs thrown, and personal belongings were violated to make sure no one was hiding it. What was supposed to be a lovely evening of enjoying Mira's singing turned into an all-out scavenger hunt: Fairy Tail style.

Natsu was determined to beat everyone else and find it. He looked up at the stage to see… "Hey!" Natsu jumped up on stage to get a closer look. He stared at the glowing microphone that was right where it was supposed to be, on its stand. "Alright, who put it back while no one was looking?" Natsu accused to no one in particular.

"What?" Lucy looked at him.

"Wait- It's glowing!" Mira exclaimed.

Natsu stared at the microphone for a second before picking it up to inspect it.

"Natsu, you idiot! Don't touch it!" Gray shouted.

But it was too late. A shiver of magic ran through Natsu, and music started to play.

"Where is that coming from?" Lucy asked, looking around.

Suddenly, Natsu looked straight at her and started… singing?

"I'm hot. You're cold. You go around like you know who I am, but you don't. You've got me on my toes." And with that, Natsu leaped from the stage, towards Lucy. As he walked through the shocked crowd towards her, he sang.

"I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?" By now Natsu had reached her and was singing right into her face, which caused her to blush. "'Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby." He jumped onto the bar counter, "I fell, so fast, can't hold myself back." He dropped to his knees (still on the bar) so his face was close to hers again. "High heels, red dress," and yes, Lucy was somehow wearing heels and a red dress today… "All by yourself, gotta catch my breath." Natsu ran his hand across her cheek, causing her to blush about as red as her dress. "Walk in the room, all I can see is you. You're staring me down. I know you feel it too." With that, Natsu stood again and started… dancing? "And I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby." Lucy looked up at the man, not believing that he was singing, to _her_, and dancing on top of the bar. "I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby." She did have to admit he had nice moves though. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and dragged her up on to the bar with him. "I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?" As he sang the last chorus, the pyrotechnics that shot up around them flamed and brightened. Natsu was _literally_ catching the bar on fire around them. "Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby."

The music stopped, and the whole guild just gaped and stared at him. Lucy was staring at him, and he was staring at her. His eyes flickered to the now not glowing microphone. "Whoa," he said. "Where did _that_ come fr-mmph!" His confusion was cut off by Lucy tackling him to the ground, (although they were still on top of the bar…) and pressing her lips against his. This started a serious make out session between the blonde and the dragon slayer on top of the bar, so they were completely oblivious to the fact that the bar was still on fire… Oh well, Juvia rushed forward to put the flames out anyway. Gray ran forward to help her, when he came across the magical microphone that Natsu had dropped when Lucy tackled him. Gray looked down at it. It wasn't glowing anymore, so it was probably safe to pick it up… Right?

**AN: Tadaa! Well I hope people liked it… This is going to be bunch of song fics with our (ok MY) favorite Fairy Tail couples! Yay! I hope you're all excited because I think I have some pretty fun ideas… Anyways thanks to my awesome friend Joei Marie! She and I came up with this idea when we were goofing around… Because Natsu singing a Jonas Brothers song and dancing on the bar is what fangirls talk about when they're bored because no new Fairy Tail chapter came out this week… :/ Anyway, next chapter will be Gruvia! I'm going to start writing it as soon as I post this… Also this is my first songfic so sorry if it's lame…**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray looked down at the microphone. It wasn't glowing anymore, so it was probably safe to pick it up… Right? Gray reached down and grabbed it. Huh. Nothing. Juvia finished putting out the fires on the bar and turned to look at him. Suddenly, the magic pulsed through him and music started playing around them. Juvia gave him a confused look as Gray lifted the microphone up to his lips and took a deep breath…

"I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let show." Gray looked straight into Juvia's eyes and she found herself getting weak at the knees. Could her Gray-sama really be singing to _her_? He grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the stage as he sang the next verse. "And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark summer's night." Now they were on the stage, face to face, and his hand let go of hers and moved to her waist, which made Juvia blush even more than she already was. "And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might." Now he started to back away from her, much to Juvia's disappointment, and went to grab the mike stand. Now he was basically using it as a prop to dance with… "And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore." Now he kicked the stand of the stage and walked circles around the still stunned Juvia, playing with her hair and brushing against her shoulders. "My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, girl 'cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find." Now he pulled away from her again, and crossed to the other side of the stage, but never taking his eyes off of her. "And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might." Now he took a running dive towards her, sliding on his knees and ripping the front of his T-shirt. Juvia just gaped at the now shirtless Gray as he sang the last chorus. "And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars forever." Still on his knees, he started crawling towards her, looking up at her still blushing face. "'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. Even if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."

As the music faded, Gray and Juvia looked into each other's eyes. Gray glanced briefly at Natsu still making out with Lucy on top of the bar. Well, even if he wasn't sure how it happened, he had confessed his feelings to Juvia, and he certainly wasn't going to let the Salamander out-do him! So, Gray pulled Juvia down towards him and kissed her. He chucked the microphone somewhere into the crowd so he could focus on his serious make-out session with Juvia. But who does that microphone hit in the head? Why, it's none other than our resident iron dragon slayer! The microphone bounced off his head and into his hands…

"Uh, oh." Pantherlily said. "Here we go again…"

**AN: Tadaa! Second chapter done! And now it's Gajeel's turn… YAY! Gajeel and Levy are my favorite couple in all of Fairy Tail… So get ready for more random songs! Again, thanks to Joei Marie for making me write the second chapter now instead of being lazy and forgetting it… What would I do without you? ;) Anyway, drop some reviews! 'Lemme know if you think I'm picking the right songs! 'Til next time!**


End file.
